


Pack Nights

by IJustGoNormalSometimes



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: And Facebook, Derek and nightmares, Derek has been through a lot, F/M, Fluff, Lydia Martin is the best, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining Stiles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles being a loyal bean, and whatnot, mild reference to PTSD, so has Stiles, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/pseuds/IJustGoNormalSometimes
Summary: Pack Nights are the best. Even if Stiles has been harboring a huge crush on Derek for months now, he enjoys what little banter and nice moments he can get with him... even if it’s just one night a week.This Night though, there’s mild panics, awkward positions, secret photos and Stiles being a worried (boy)friend.





	Pack Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine asked for a certain ficlet, so I deliver even if posting on AO3 is literally giving me a mild panic attack. But I promised and so here I am. Hope you like it M!

Pack nights were the best nights. Not the movies... the movies were terrible. If anyone just listened to Stiles and his amazing taste in movies it wouldn’t be such a disaster. He used to constantly rant about why Jaws was just a mistaken depiction of sharks (because they are just awesome creatures with bad eyesight!) or the fact that the prequel trilogy to Star Wars didn’t actually count as watching Star Wars... but now he just quietly sat through whatever movie they chose. It’s not like he gave up or anything it’s just, nowadays he’s preoccupied with other things besides what movie they’re watching. 

Why? Well because pack nights are at Derek’s. And, well, despite his massive crush on the guy (and the angst that came with it), they’re getting along just fine these days. Their relationship is better. Like, so much better. Like super good. Like, amazing. 

They bant and they fight and they tease and most of their conversations involve sarcasm, mocking and a serious amount of eye-rolling, but lately... 

Lately it’s more than that. Ever since that time when he accidentally fell asleep on Derek’s shoulder and woke up to find everyone leaving and found that Derek had fallen asleep with his cheek on his head, well... let’s just say their relationship (if you can even call it that, some days Stiles questions if it’s even a friendship...) got a lot more... touchy. 

There’s lingering touches, there’s light gentle touches, there’s a bit of shoving and smacking in the back of the head to... and the BEST of it? Now Derek asks Stiles to sit beside him. Every. Time. And Stiles, being idiotically in love (hence, unable to say no to Derek) has to spend the entire movie trying to maintain his heartbeat under control. He hates it. But he also loves it. It’s the closest he can possibly get to Derek, to be honest, and he’s ok with that. 

Ok he’s not ok with that, but he can manage. Barely. But he can manage. He looks forward to Pack nights every week. 

So being that tonight is Pack night again, Stiles practically skips to his Jeep and sings along to Taylor Swift in his car and arrives at Derek’s loft with a happy face and three bags of gummy bears to share (with Derek, and the pack... but mostly Derek... that guy loooves gummy bears).

He lets himself in to find Erica and Boyd snuggled on the massive ugly purple bean bag on the floor (Erica got it and doesn’t let anyone else touch it). He can hear Scott, Kira and Lydia in the kitchen and Derek must be either upstairs or outside somewhere. He’ll be here, Stiles tells himself. 

He goes to the kitchen to greet Scott and the girls “Stiles! Hey man, guess what we’re watching today?” Stiles gave Scott a side hug and rolled his eyes “Seriously Scotty, if you picked ‘No Strings Attached’ or some shit like that I’m gonna punch you in your pretty face” 

Scott shoved him lightly “‘S not my turn dumbass! And, we’re watching Fight Club!” Stiles eyed him suspiciously “Since when do you guys have good taste in movies? Did I miss something? What year is this? Who even picked the movie?” 

Lydia rolled her eyes “Derek did” then she smirked “Who knows, maybe your ‘good tastes in movies’ rubbed off on him... what with all the cuddling I wouldn’t be surprised” she said. Kira hid a laugh while Scott outright snorted.

“Ha. Ha. We don’t cuddle, ok? He just happens to know a good movie... good for him” he glares at Lydia who backs down easily (which, suspicious, but whatever) “So anyways...” he started aiming for nonchalance and failing miserably “... where is Derek?” He asks. Lydia snorts and whispers “unbelievable” and Stiles pretends he didn’t hear that. He turns to Scott who looks at him with his puppy face fixed in a knowing expression “We had a mild emergency with an omega”

Stiles’ eyes widen “An omega?! AN OMEGA?! And you sent Derek ALONE?! WHAT THE HELL SCOTT?!” Scott puts a hand on his shoulder “Relax bro, we tracked him down last night and Derek managed to injure him. It’s a skinny weak omega that’s probably bleeding to death. Derek’s just trying to find his hide out to be sure he’s not a threat anymore” Stiles huffed, annoyed at his best friend’s calmness “And you left him alone? What I there’s another omega somewhere?!” Scott sighed “Stiles Derek can manage an injured omega. He’ll be fine and back in no time. Besides, we would have sensed another omega if there was one. Just go and watch the movie. Derek’s gonna be in before you know it” 

Scott looked at him with something that resembled pity too much in his eyes, so Stiles just grabbed a bag and started to turn around murmuring “Well, i mean, whatever, not like I care too much or anything...” 

Stiles wasn’t stupid. Everyone knew he was kind of totally in love with Derek. They all saw it. It wasn’t like he was subtle. But what they didn’t know is how deep that feeling went. He was in love with ALL of Derek. It wasn’t sexual... ok it wasn’t /just/ sexual... it was more than just that. And if Derek had noticed his attraction, that was fine. But Derek could NEVER know this little love thing. Stiles had come to terms with the being just friends part. He enjoyed that part actually, and he preferred that to nothing (which is what would happen if Derek found out Stiles was completely in love with him). 

So yeah. He sat on their- his usual spot and opened the bag of gummies, trying to ignore his disappointment. He was cool. His friends were all here, alive and well, and Derek was in no immediate danger. 

Everyone finally gathered round for the movie, Scott saying that Derek had insisted on them starting without him. Stiles shrugged. It’s fine, it was a good movie and he was gonna enjoy it. Derek had nothing to do with that. Though, he did pick the movie... 

The movie started and Stiles was so deep in thought he didn’t even notice that no one took Derek’s place beside him. Even Lydia went to sit on the floor even though there was plenty of space beside him for her. 

They were nearing the part where the narrator got that nasty acid in his hand when the door slammed open. Every wolf in the room turned to look at the door and so did Stiles. 

Derek was drenched in blood and sweat and breathing heavily. Scott stares wide-eyed and started “Derek are you-“ but Derek waved him off “It’s not my blood. I’m just tired there was... a lot of running... I’m gonna go take a bath...” Stiles was speechless, mostly because his brain had short-circuited after seeing all the blood. Scott spoke up “Ok man, we’ll uh... wait for you... so you don’t miss the whole movie...” Derek just nodded and headed to his room. 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sat back down. Scott glanced at him “You ok?” Stiles forced a snort “Yeah, just, the door slamming startled me...” Erica rolled her eyes and Stiles was pretty sure she whispered “Yeah, right” to Boyd. He just avoided eye contact with everyone and took out his phone to play some sudoku while they waited. 

Everyone was chatting animatedly by the time Derek emerged from the bathroom. Lydia turned off the lights again and Scott pressed play. Derek just made a beeline to his spot. Beside Stiles. He flopped down a bit far but he turned to Stiles and gave him a small, barely there smile “Hey”. Stiles smiled in return “Hey” and, for a lack of anything else to do besides staring into Derek’s eyes lovingly, he turned to the flat screen. 

Throughout the movie Derek moved until he was almost splayed over the whole couch, his head barely inches from Stiles’. They were sharing the last bag of gummy bears as the narrator was getting on a plane, wen suddenly Derek gave up trying to stay awake, and slipped until his head was finally on Stiles’ lap. Stiles went completely still for like five whole minutes, until he finally just thought it was ok. Everyone saw how tired Derek was. He just fell asleep, it didn’t mean anything... 

When the movie was finally coming to an end, Stiles had completely relaxed under Derek’s head. He still didn’t know what to do with his arms and hands, but a part of him was deeply enjoying this moment (a moment of intimacy that was just in his head probably because he was stupid).

Derek was sound asleep while the credits rolled, Derek was still asleep when Scott and Kira bid their goodbyes, Derek was still asleep when Allison and Lydia finally went home (slightly tipsy and giggling like crazy). And Stiles didn’t have the heart to wake up Derek, even though it was way past his curfew and his dad was gonna start calling his cellphone any minute now to find out where the fuck he was. 

Erica and Boyd started chatting with Stiles. It would have been a fun and light chat if it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was painfully aware of Derek Hale (!) still on his lap sleeping. Stiles had decided (after Derek snuggled against his thigh and sighed happily) that he would spend the night. He sent a quick message to his dad and got a notification from Facebook. What was Lydia doing awake? It was summer so they had no school... he tapped on the Facebook App and went to see what Lydia tagged him in. 

His heart rate went haywire, the back of his knees started to sweat all of a sudden, he got choked up and he was just full on panicking while at the same time trying not to jostle Derek awake. Erica’s eyes went to him, to his phone, and back to him in a split second and then she was up “What’s got you all hot and bothered all of a sudden?” She said smirking “is Derek giving you a hard time?” She said and Stiles could see the pun intended in her eyes. 

Stiles blocked his phone and closed his eyes to gather himself and steady his breathing “Nothing...” Erica was looming over Derek and glancing at the phone in his palm “Let me see? Did you take a picture? That’s a bit pervy Stiles...” she said. And even though Stiles knew she was just teasing, he couldn’t help but feel dirty and wrong. He was being a pervert. God what the hell was he thinking? And Lydia... God he was gonna kill her but not before she erased that photo from the face of the earth! If Derek saw that picture he was sooo dead- 

Erica’s eyes turned concerned and she whispered “What’s wrong Stiles?” Stiles just sighed and unblocked his phone to show Erica. There was the picture Lydia had taken and uploaded to Facebook, there was Derek, asleep on Stiles’ lap, and there was Stiles, running his hands through Derek’s hair with a smile on his face. He wasn’t even looking at the screen! He was looking down at Derek with this look- His face blushed without his permission and he whispered “I didn’t even know I was doing that, I-“

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream. A VERY loud scream and a jerk from Derek that nearly pushed him off the sofa. Derek out right screeched for like three seconds and then stared at Erica until his eyes finally focused on her image. “Erica...?”he whispered, voice hoarse.

Erica was wide eyed, Boyd was already standing and alert, and Stiles, Stiles was just trying to not have a heart attack. Stiles took his chance to slide off the sofa and lowered to his knees on the floor to see Derek’s face “Derek? What the hell...?” He swallowed the rest of his words.

The look of pure panic and fear and vulnerability on Derek’s face, the mushed tears drowning his eyes said it all. Stiles understood, it happened to him sometimes after the whole Nogitsune thing... 

(You’re almost completely asleep, you open your eyes, see a shadow looming over you and your brain just goes into full panic mode. He’s given his dad some good scares like that, screaming and thrashing before he recognized his own father’s face).

“Derek it’s-“ Stiles didn’t get to finish. As soon as Derek’s eyes zeroed in on him, Derek was up and going into his room, slamming the door behind him. Erica and Boyd exchanged a look between them and then Erica turned to Stiles “What the-“ Stiles out a hand up to stop her. He knew Derek would be listening. He got out his phone and texted Erica ‘Let me talk to him... I think I know what happened... just, give him some space?’ He sent the text and motioned towards her phone. She took it, read the message and her eyes filled with understanding. She extended her hand for Boyd to take and they were out the door. 

Stiles sighed quietly. He wanted to help, he needed to help Derek, perhaps just because he at least understood what happened. But what pained him the most was to think of Derek’s face. He was so scared. Did he imagine it was Kate looming over him? Did he imagine it was a Hunter? An Omega? Someone else. That was some hardcore ptsd and Stiles barely knew how to deal with his own, let alone with Derek’s. But he got up from the ground and walked carefully towards Derek’s door. 

“Derek?” He whispered. No need to shout for him, what with his wolfy hearing and all. Derek opened the door a crack “Stiles? What are you still doing here? Go home” 

Stiles tried not to take offense on that. He didn’t need to be a genius shrink to figure out Derek was probably ashamed. “Look, I just- I wanted to see if you were ok that’s all...” Derek slammed the door again “I’m fine” he said sternly. 

Stiles sighed “Look man... I know what happened back there...” When no response from Derek was heard, he continued “You got scared, I get it. I mean... you were half asleep, and- and you saw a shadow and...” Stiles huffed frustrated “Look it’s just- it happened to me too... after well... you know. It happened a lot and I... I never wanted to be alone after so- I mean. I’m trying to say I’m gonna sleep here. On the couch. If you wanna talk... or not... you know... I’ll be here, so, whatever” he stood there a few moments and when still there was no response he turned back towards the couch, feeling like the stupidest person alive. Sleep claimed him after a few hours of dead silence and a feeling of powerlessness.

He woke up the next morning with a blanket over him. There was no blanket when he fell asleep so that meant Derek was awake, or had been awake at some point. He doubted Derek wanted to talk after last night so he just yawned and sat up on the couch. He reached for his shoes, deciding to go home when Derek emerged from his room. 

“You slept here” Derek said, not a question. Stiles shrugged “Yeah” no point in denying this after all. Derek nodded and started to love towards the kitchen “You want some breakfast?” Stiles knew he should probably get going but his stomach was growling at him so he said “Sure” And walked towards the kitchen as well. 

Derek prepared to bowls of cereal and handed one to Stiles. This was awkward. Not that every interaction with Derek wasn’t awkward on some level, but this was awkward awkward. Derek seemed to realize this as well, and attempted some small talk to lighten the mood “Did you enjoy the movie last night?” 

Stiles smiled “Yeah. Best movie of all times, how couldn’t i?” Derek snorted “So I’ve heard...” Stiles es tilted his head curious “So you’ve heard? Don’t tell me you haven’t seen it yet” 

Derek shrugged “I’ve heard you tal about it so much I figured I’d watch it last night but...” Stiles snorted “You fell asleep through most of it” 

Derek lifted an eyebrow “How about you fight an Omega on your own and then you can lecture me” Stiles rolled his eye “It was a severely injured omega, I’m sure it wasn’t much of a fight for a Sourwolf like you” They both chuckled softly and went back to eating in silence. 

After a moment Derek glanced back up clearing his throat “How did you know it was an injured Omega?” 

Stiles blushed slightly but answered “I asked Scott” Derek hummed and seemed to drop the subject... for like three seconds “How did you know there even was an Omega?” Stiles disguised his choking on his cereal as a couple of coughs and answered without looking Derek in the eyes “I didn’t” 

Derek smirked “Then what did you ask Scott?” Stiles glanced up at Derek’s face, but it was completely blank. “What’s with the third degree?” He answered defensively. Derek looked down at his cereal with a frown on his face “Just trying to confirm something...” he said. Before Stiles got to ask what was he confirming Derek locked eyes with him and said “Thanks” and it took Stiles by surprise. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Derek say that word. 

“What for?” He asked, cereal completely forgotten. Derek maintained the ey contact as he said “Last night...” Stiles nodded and glanced down at his spoon as he shrugged, trying to brush it off as nothing more than solidarity (definitely not Stiles wanting to comfort and hug Derek to sleep, or wanting to protect Derek from any more nightmares or anything like that...) 

But before he got to talk, again Derek spoke up “It’s never happened before... I just...” Stiles chanced a glance at Derek’s face, and after getting over the fact that Derek was actually talking about his feelings, he supplied “Panicked?” Derek nodded. 

“You said it happened to you before?” asked the other man. Stiles looked down “Yeah, after the uh... Nogitsune... I had some nightmares I guess... it was bullshit but I managed...” he said. After all this time it was still hard to talk about it. Derek nodded again. 

He liked that Derek never tried to reassure him that ‘it wasn’t his fault’ or that ‘he shouldn’t feel guilty’. Derek just understood. Even if he wasn’t technically responsible it didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna blame himself for what happened. And yeah, maybe it wasn’t sane for the both of them to live the guilt of something that wasn’t their fault, but just living it together somehow lessened the burden... at least for Stiles. And he could only hope he was helping at least a little with Derek’s burden as well. 

“Thanks for not leaving. It was... it helped. Just to know you were here... you didn’t have to do that” Stiles smiled “Anytime man. I wanted to stay...” he said. I wanted to protect you, he thought. 

They remained in silence, just staring for what felt like a really long time, until finally Stiles snapped out of it “I, uh... I need to get going, you know how my dad is...” Derek cleared his throat and grabbed both bowls of cereal and dumped them in the sink. “Yeah, sure... go ahead...” he didn’t even turn around. So Stiles sighed disappointed and walked towards the door. He was just closing behind him when the door was pulled open again, Derek standing in the threshold 

“Derek, wha-?” He was manhandled inside again and pushed against de wall. Huh. Deja vu. “... the hell...?” In the next moment there were lips firmly pressed against his. When his brain kicked back to life like two seconds later he didn’t even question it, he just kissed back. They were full on making out by the time they pulled apart for air, panting slightly.

“I like you” said Derek looking him straight in the eye. Stiles chuckled a bit “That’s good...” he said. Derek rolled his eyes and kissed him again with urgency, quick and dirty. Then he tried again “I mean I really like you, you moron. I- “ his words stopped there but Stiles knew.

“I’m in love with you...” Stiles didn’t even register the words as they came out, his mouth had a mind of its own “... have been for a while now...” Derek searched his eyes for a moment and then smirked a bit “That’s good...” he said and dove in for another heated kiss. 

In between kisses Stiles couldn’t help the giddiness that was overtaking every one of his nerves, setting them on fire. He was kind of confused about how the hell they went from awkward small talk to making out in the living room though, so he asked “Why didn’t you do this sooner? What-“ another kiss left hm a little winded and he had to order his thoughts before he could continue talking coherently.

Derek finished for him “What changed you mean?” Stiles just nodded. Derek smiled “Well, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while but I didn’t know if you... you know...” Stiles snorted “Dude it’s not like I’m subtle or anything” 

Derek rolled his eyes, his arms sneaking around Stiles’ waist to hold him closer “I knew you were attracted to me... I didn’t know if you actually...” Stiles lifted an eyebrow “Wanted something besides sex?” 

Derek went beet red as he nodded,and his eyes went down to stare at Stiles’ lips again. Stiles asked “How did you figure it out?” Derek kissed him again. Softer this time. Gentle and sweet. Stiles kept his eyes closed as Derek responded “Erica tried to convince me to get my head out of my ass...” Stiles laughed softly at that. Of course Erica would know. “But actually, Lydia helped a lot in the end...” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows “Lydia?” 

And then he remembered. The picture. Knowing Lydia she probably tagged Derek too. God that was so embarrassing. He wasn’t complaining about the outcome, but still... “The photo... dammit” he said, hiding his face on Derek’s shoulder, even though he already knew the answer. Derek laughed “well, that and the caption” Stiles looked back up. “What caption?”

Derek smirked and got his phone out. After a few moments he pulled up the picture and showed Stiles. There was the picture from last night, and bellow it, Lydia had written ‘Get yourself a man that looks at you the way Stilinski looks at Hale! #TrueLove #GetYourHeadsOutOfYourAsses #HookUpAlready #HopeThisWorks’

Stiles could feel his blush covering practically all of his body and he hid his face in his hands murmuring “God I’m gonna kill her...” Derek laughed softly and guided Stiles’ face towards his own into another kiss “Maybe send her flowers first? Just as thanks, then we threaten her until she removes the picture” Stiles smiled “We?” Derek smiled. An honest to god smile. And it made Stiles tingly in all the right places “Yeah...” another kiss, then 

“So, thank you for staying and, uh, you know... helping and all” Stiles laughed “Smooth Hale” Derek kissed him again “Shut up Stilinski”. 

 

Lydia would then take credit for their hooking up, their whole relationship, their engagement and their wedding. But to be honest? Neither Derek nor Stiles cared. 

And that’s the story why Pack Nights are, undoubtedly, the best nights in Stiles’ opinion. (Although, after a while, Stiles realized every night with Derek was the absolute best).

**Author's Note:**

> For whoever reads this... Feedback is much appreciated since this is not only the first fic I’ve ever posted, but my English grammar may not be the best given that it’s not my first language. So I’m here to learn!


End file.
